Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW018
Treść -Pośpieszcie się!! -Krzyczała Leyla. -Już, już! Wszyscy byli już na zewnątrz. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna od razu ruszyła w kierunku studia nagrań. -Leyla! Gdzie ty idziesz?! Sala to nie w tę stronę! -Powiedziała Himiko. -Himiś, SALA NIE UCIEKNIE! A Tenma będzie tu tylko przez jakiś czas! -Eee, to teraz idziemy do dzielnicy filmowej? -Spytał Cress -Ta! -Odpowiedziała stanowczo. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła. Himiko oraz Cress również przyśpieszyli krok, aby nie zgubić Leyli w narastającym tłumie. -Leyla gdzie ty jesteś?! -Krzyknęła Himiko. -Eh, zgubiliśmy ją! -Chyba tak. Lepiej wyjdźmy z tego tłumu. -Powiedziała dziewczyna, przeciskając się między ludźmi. -Wolność!! -Wrzasną Cress, który przed chwilą wydostał się z gmachu. -Ten cały Tenma to ma fanek.... aż przejść nie idzie. -Tak to jest z tymi aktorami. Co sławniejsi mają mnóstwo wielbicielek. -Zor? ... Zorua! -Krzyknęła mała Zorua, na widok swojej ewolucji. -Zoro!^^ -Odpowiedziała Zoroark. Była szczęśliwa na widok Zoruy, choć nie tak szczęśliwa jak Himiko. Wzięła Zoruę na ręce i mocno wyściskała. Liskowi zaczęło brakować tchu. -Zorua! Zorua? -Powiedział brązowowłosy chłopak. Miał niebieskie oczy i krótkie włosy. Nosił brązowe spodenki do kolan, oraz kremową bluzkę. Miał też duże, okrągłe okulary. W prawej dłoni trzymał kamerę. -To twoja Zorua? -Spytała Himiko -Tak. -Pokemon wskakuje na głowę chłopca. -Zorua! -Widzę że masz Zoroark! -Powiedział, spoglądając na Pokemona. -A ty Zoruę!! -Krzyknęła radośnie. -Eh, gdzie moje maniery... Nazywam się Luke, a to moja partnerka Zorua. -Zor! Zor! -Witaj, nazwyam się Cress. -A ja Himiko! -Miło mi :) -Po co ci kamera? -Zapytała blądwłosa. -Przygotowywuję się do nagrania filmu. -Nagrywasz filmy?! -Krzyknął szczęśliwy Cress. -Aham! Chcę wygrać konkurs na najlepszy film, a zwycięski film zostanie pokazany w PokeTV. -Jaaacie!! Zawsze chciałem nagrywać filmy. Nawet w dzieciństwie miałem zabawkową kamerę i nią "nagrywałem" Cilana i Chiliego. -Cilan to twój brat?! -Tak, spotkałeś go? -Zgadza się! Razem z trenerem z Pikachu i dziewczyną z wioski smoków. Nagrałem z nimi swój pierwszy film, który dostał nagrodę. -Brat wiele nam o nich opowiadał, ale nie wspominał że występował filmie! Ale mu zazdrosze!! -Jak chcesz to też możesz zagrać w filmie. -Serio?! -Spytał podekscytowany. -Jasne! Brakuje mi kilku aktorów, więc każdy jest na wagę złota. -Himiko... może wystąpimy razem? -Spytał nieśmiało. -Ja? -Odparła zdziwiona. -Im więcej tym weselej. -A Leyli sobie wziąść nie możesz? -Kto to Leyla? -Zapytał Luke. -Chyba o mnie chodzi. -Powiedziała Leyla, która właśnie przed dołączyła do znajomych. -Cześć! Jestem Luke. -A ja to Leyla, a to Oshawott. -Osha! -Leyla chciałabyś wystąpić w filmie? -Zapytała blądwłosa. -Ee, no jasne! -Ekstra! Słyszałaś Zorua?! Mamy aktorów! -Krzyknął szczęśliwy. -Zoruuua! -A kiedy zaczneiemy nagrywać? -Zapytała Leyla. -Najpierw musimy uszyć kostiumy i co ważniejsze napisać scenariusz, który już wymyśliłem. -To w takim razie o czym będzie ten film? -Opowiem wam namiejscu, ale teraz chodźcie za mną! -Luke ruszył przed siebie, a obok niego idą Himiko, Cress oraz Leyla. Chłopiec zaprowadził paczkę do starego, ale nie opuszczonego kina. Rozejrzał się po holu po czym poszedł dalej. -To tutaj! -Powiedział, widząc ciemne, duże drzwi. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i zapalił światła, które ukazały wielki plan do nagrywania filmów, mnóstwo rekwizytów i kostiumów, a także kilka taśm filmowych. -Wiam was w moim studio!! -Krzyknął Luke. -Zorrrruaa! -Wow! Masz swoje własne studio?! -Oznajmił Cress. -Teoretyczne należy do mojego przyjaciela, ale on pozwalił mi nakręcić tu jeden film. -To bierzemy się do roboty! Od czego zaczynamy? -Zapytała Leyla. -Hm, niech pomyślę... -Powiedział Luke, drapiąc się po głowie. -No tak! Najpierw musimy napisać scenariusz! -Nie mamy scenariusza?! -Em, jeszcze nie, ale spokojna głowa! Pomysł już mam, a to najważniejsze! -Uf! To dobrze. -Westchnęła Leyla. Minęło pół godziny zanim Luke "przelał na kartkę" swój pomysł scenariusza. Kiedy skończył od razu pokazał go swoim aktorom. -Już mam! Posłuchajcie kogo zagracie! Leyla i Himiko zagrają główne rolę, no a Cress będzie bandytą. -Oj, Cress najgorsza rola dla niego... -Myhym! Dla mnie najlepsza!! Dobry odegrany czarny charakter i film od razu nabiera głębi!! Buahahaha! -Wykrzyczał szczęśliwy ze złowieszym śmiechem na końcu. -Niekoniecznie czarny charakter. Nawet dobrze się składa że mamy dwa iluzjonistyczne Pokemony, no a wątpie abyście mieli Espeon'a i Umbreon'a... -Esspeoon!! -Umbreeon!! -No nie wieże! Czyje to Pokemony? -Zapytał Luke. -Moje. Jak będą ci potrzebne to z chcęcią pomogą... Espeon napewno pomoże, ale Umbreon... niewiadomo. -Umbbrrro! -Zoruua! -Zzorrro! -Super!! To teraz kostiumy! -Oznajmił, wskazując na Levanny. -Leeeva! -Powiedziała salutując Luke'owi. -A my co mamy robić? -Spytała Himiko. -Przećwiczcie role, zaraz do was dołącze tylko przekaże Levanny projekty kostiumów. -Oke! Chłopak przekazał Pokemon'owi kilka kartek z narysowanymi ubraniami. Kazał również uszyć podobne. Minęło sporo czasu zanim aktorzy nauczyli się swoich roli na pmięć, no i zanim Levanny uszyła odpowiednie kostiumy. -Nareszcie! Ubrania gotowe! -Krzyknął radośnie Luke. -Możemy już je założyć? -Spytała podeksytowana Leyla. -Jasne! Weźcie je i idźcie do przebieralni. -Ok! -A gdzie ta przebieralnia? -Dopytała Himiko. -Korytarzem prosto i pierwsze drzwi na lewo. -A, ok! Kilka minut potem wszyscy spotkali się, już w kostiumach, na planie nagrań. Luke i Zorua czekali już z kamerą. Dziewczyny wyglądały olśniewająco! Leyla dostała ciemniejszy komplet ze względu na ciemny kolor włosów. Nosiła długą czarną spudnicę z dwoma sporymi złocistymi kołami po obu stronach spudnicy. W roli paska sprawdziła się czarna szarfa zapleciona w kokardę. Do kompletu dostała też skótką czarną bluzkę z dłuimi bufiastymi rękawkami na których również widniały po dwa złociste koła. Nie nosiła butów, a na kostkach miała złote bransolety. Na bluzce też znajdowało się jedno złote koło. Kostium Himiko był znacznie bardziej różowy. Również miała długą spudnicę, ale znacznie bardziej detaliczną. Podobie do Leyli miała krótką bluzkę. Za rękawki posłużył różowy fragmęt materiału przywiązany taśemką. W przeciweństwie do towarzyszki miała delikatne różowe butki. -Idealnie!! -Krzyknął zachwycony Luke. Zoroark na widok swojej trenerki wybuchnęła śmiechem -Zor! Zor! Zor! ZOROOOARK!?! -Spytała turlając się po podłodze ze śmiechu. -No co? Gdyby nie róż były by całkiem ok. -Odpowiedziała przyglądając się swojemu kpstiumowi, który mimo wszystko nie podobał się jej. -Osha! -Dzięki! -Powiedziała Leyla. -A gdzie Cress? -Ta-Da! To ja! -Krzyknął wychodząc z przebieralni. Chłopak miał na sobie bandycki strój oraz bandanę. Przy pasie miał przywiązaną pochwę na sztylet. -Czyż nie jestem piękny? -Zalytał, ale nikt nie zachciał mu odpowiedzieć. -Teraz czas na Pokemony! Espeon jest Himiko, a Umbreon Leyli. Cress ty możesz mieć jakiegoś swoiego Pokemona. -Panpour! -Oznajmił radośnie Pokemon, spoczywający na ramieniu chłopca. -A! I pamiętajcie, od teraz Himiko nazwyać się będzie Esp, a Leyla Umbr. -Spoko, nawet ładnie. -Oznajmiła Himiko z lekkim uśmiechem. -Świetnie! Teraz możemy przejść do nagrywań. -Zoru! Czy nasi bohaterowie pomogą nakręcić Luke'owi zwycięski fim w konkursie? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku. Zobaczcie film już w odcinku pt. "Wielka premiera! Sukces czy porażka?!" Słowa od autorki Sama jeszcze nie wiem o czym będzie ten film XD Niby już coś tam w głowie mam, ale nwm czy to się przyjmie :P Hmm, będzie masakra :D PS: Imie Leyli w filmie czyta się Ambr jak co XD Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:10, wrz 14, 2014 (UTC) Wsytąpili Ludzie *Himiko *Leyla *Cress *Luke Pokemony *Zoroark *Mew/Zorua *Espeon *Umbreon *Oshowott *Panpour *Zorua